I am not Sick
by UltimateOptimist
Summary: ET is not sick.......just Nav/ET fluff....
1. Chapter 1

**Little something i wrote...well just now...i began watching Sea Patrol today after loving David Lyons in ER and wanted to see what else had been in...needless to say after a few episodes I love ET! and the Nikki/ET pairing...**

**DISCLAIMER- Don't own don't sure **

**Spoilers - Slight reference to season 2 episode 6 "Birds"....if you squint**

* * *

Josh "ET" Holliday was exhausted. Today had been a quiet one, the crew went out to check on a ship that had been dumped, full of waste drums. All he had to do was check the electronics on board to see if there was any clue to where it had came from, but even that had tired him out. It didn t help that Buffer was on his case every two minutes, telling him he was working to slow. He shivered as he stood on the deck. It was pitch back, the only light coming from the full moon that was in the sky. A small smile played on his face as he remembered the last time had been out in a full moon, telling Nikki he would never loose her.

He hadn t been feeling well all day, really weak, dizzy and nauseated. The rocking of the boat which usually calmed him and never bothered him was making him feel sicker and sicker, gingerly he placed one hand on his upset stomach as he burped queasily.

"ET?"A soft voice asked from behind him, despite the way he felt ET smiled as he immediately recognised the voice, and more importantly the concern in it. The sound of that made her feel sick.

"Hey" He smiled, turning to face her.

"You ok?" Nikki "Nav" Caetano asked, her face worried. He had been quiet all day".

"Just tired" ET smiled trying to fight down the nausea that overwhelmed him.

Nikki could see the green tinge in his face, "Don't tell me the sailor is sea sick" She teased softly. She could tell what was wrong, he had worked himself into the ground lately.

No ET laughed softly before a wave of dizziness threatened to overwhelm him and he swayed dangerously on the spot.

Nikki noticed immediately and put her hand out to steady him. "Josh what s wrong?"

Josh vaguely noted that she used his real name, that meant she was really worried.

"I.... I just feel dizzy" He felt his stomach churn dangerously and grimaced.

Nikki noticed this and let her arm drop as he leaned over the railings and was violently sick. She rubbed circles on his back softly as he stayed in the same position for a few minutes until he had finished.

"C'mon you need to see Swain" Nikki told him gently.

"No I m ok" ET insisted weakly, his forehead resting on the cool railings. He hated the fact he was acting weak around her.

"ET..." Nikki warned.

"Really I just need some sleep ..and water" ET reassured her, cringing at the bitter taste in his mouth.

"C'mon then" Nikki smiled, taking his hand, she knew better than to argue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here" Nikki smiled as she passed the still very pale ET a bottle of water from the kitchen.

"Looking a little green there" Spider grinned as he looked at the usually so self - assured officer. Nice to see he was human after all.

"I'm fine" ET told him shortly, shutting his eyes as the dizziness assaulted him yet again, causing his stomach to churn even more, he held the nearby kitchen counter tightly.

Swain walked to grab a cup of tea before going off to sleep when he caught sight of an almost green ET and worried looking Nikki and Spider.

"Everything alright down here?"

"ET's sick"

"I'm not sick" ET protested, despite the fact he could barely keep his eyes open.

"What's wrong?" Swain asked, his tone demanding an answer.

"I'm just tired." ET sighed. All he wanted to do was go to sleep.

Swain nodded thoughtfully, this explained the slow work and quiet demeanour of the young technician. He did look unwell, but mainly he looked worn out, he trusted him enough to know that he would tell him if he thought it was more serious.

"Alright but if you get any worse or you re no better by tomorrow you stay in bed and tell us ok?" He ordered. It was often one of the crew got sick, but it did happen.

ET took a deep breath and nodded, trying to stop the nausea and began to walk gingerly out of the kitchen, Nikki following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Feeling any better?" Nikki asked quietly as ET lay on his bed.

"A little....all I want to do is sleep" He admitted. He stomach still felt sick but at least lying down stopped the dizziness.

"Then go to sleep" Nikki told him gently.

"Stay with me and I will" ET grinned.

"I can't If someone spotted me then.." Nikki began.

"Tell them you were making sure I was ok"

"Ok fine, but only because you re sick."

"I'm not sick" ET insisted again.

Nikki rolled her eyes but didn t argue, instead she lay down next to him and rubbed his back in soft circles until he fell asleep.

* * *

**Not sure if I like this....i don't think it's that good.....tell me what you think good or bad....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! :D I'm glad people liked it and have decided to extend it a bit..........**

**Massive thanks to: glittagurl, Yammy 1983, writergirl99, Short-Ali and Easy Em for reviewing the last chapter **

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN SEA PATROL! SHAME AS I LOVE DAVID LYONS **

* * *

ET groaned as his stomach heaved yet again. He had 3 hours before he was back on watch and this was how he was spending it, stuck in the bathroom. He tried to be as quiet as possible, as many officers were still asleep, Nav had gone on watch sometime before he woke up. He could feel sweat trickling down his back, today was going to be long.....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where were you last night?" X asked Nav as they both stood on the deck. They were on the early morning watch as Buffer and X had swapped as Buffer couldn't sleep.

Nav held her breath as she realised she had been rumbled.

"ET wasn't very well, I was just checking if he was ok" She replied vaguely, hoping X wouldn t want further details.

"All night?"

"I didn t want to leave him on his own ..and then I fell asleep .on the floor before coming up here" A small white lie.

X smiled, she knew the two had feelings for each other, Nav feeling the way she felt about Mike.

"Is he ok?"

"I think so, he was still asleep when I left, he thinks he's just over-tired." Nav sighed, something inside told her it was more than that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir ......there s been a signal of an unidentified boat in trouble" Roe announced handing Mike a piece of paper. ET shifted in his chair, trying in vain to get comfortable, his muscles aching from fatigue and a fever.

Mike looked over the paper for a second, "Nav? Can you set a course for this?"

Nav only needed to look at the paper briefly, "Port 10, Steer 315 resolution 1800"

ET took a deep breath and shut his eyes, trying to clear his dizziness and control the feeling of bile creeping up in his throat. Realising ET hadn't moved or repeated the instructions, Mike, X and Nav all looked at him concerned.

"ET?" Nav asked, walking over to him and placing a hand on his feverish forehead.

ET didn t reply, he was too busy concentrating on not throwing up.

X walked over to join them and set the course before crouching down and rubbing his shoulders, "Still feeling sick?"

ET nodded, and immediately regretted it as the world began to spin around him.

"Nav go get Swain" Mike instructed quietly.

ET wanted to argue but he was too tired to even try.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ET? What's going on?" Swain asked immediately as soon as he reached the room. Nav hovered behind him, worried, but not wanting to crowd the stricken technician.

X smiled, it was typical for him to be so direct.

"Feel dizzy" ET replied.

"Sick?" Swain asked as he moved to stand next to him.

ET nodded.

After examining him Swain announced, "I think you've just got a bug of some kind, and you're dehydrated. I want you to go to your rack try and get some sleep and drink plenty of water." A little irritated that he had ignored his previous instructions but not at all suprised that he did.

ET sighed and nodded, too ill and drained to say anything. He stood up, and immediately swayed.

"Woah..." X grabbed him to steady him, looking at Mike with extreme concern.

"You ok?" Nav asked and took his hand discretely.

"Swain take over from Nav until she gets back," Mike ordered, he knew the attraction between the two but as long as there was no fraternising between them on the boat he didn't mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here, you need to drink this" Nav told him softly when as he lay on his bed, on top of the covers though, he was too hot.

"Do I have to?" ET asked sounding like a 5 year old. The idea of drinking or eating anything made him feel even worse.

"For me?" Nav smiled.

ET rolled his eyes and held out his hand for the bottle and take a sip from it. He'd do anything for that woman "Happy?"

"How you really feeling?" Nav asked, pushing hair from his face and taking note at how hot he felt.

"Ok just a bit sick, and stupid."

"Why stupid?" Nav frowned.

"Well I practically fainted in the control room, not my finest moment," Despite how he felt he smiled slightly at the stupidity of it.

"Everyone get's sick" Nav assured him, "besides you've done worse"

"Thanks" ET sighed, shutting his eyes as fatigue washed over him. "I'm not sick"

Nav rolled her eyes, laughing at his stubbornness.


End file.
